


The OTPodcast: Marvel's Civil War Special: Team Steve

by DustySoul, The_OTP



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Steve Rogers, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Dysphoria, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Disability, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fic Recs, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Hate Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meta, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Podcast, Politics, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sex Work, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Super Soldier Serum, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>It's part one of a two part Marvel Civil War Special! In this episode, Lita and Dusty share their love of Steve Rogers in fanfiction with the mod, from the early days when fans imagined him as Skinny Steve living in the 1940's, through to post-Avengers fanfiction where he sometimes had hate sex with Tony, but other times helped him raise Peter Parker as their own, through to now heading into Civil War where he's mostly cuddling with Bucky Barnes when he's not the subject of a Hydra Trash Party. We cover all of it, plus try and figure out Steve's politics, purity level, and anger level and we try and convince you why writing about Steve Rogers is where it's at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: Marvel's Civil War Special: Team Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
